Control
by niza-74
Summary: A Draco le enseñaron la importancia del control, a cambio de un premio.


Este es mi segundo fic, resulto un poco mas largo de lo que quería, pero yo estoy algo obsesionada en poner de forma plausible el que Harry y Draco terminen juntos.

En esta historia espero que encuentren un poco de humor y mucho fluff, así que ojala y les guste.

Titulo:Control

Autor:Niza74

Pareja:H/D por supuesto.

Clasificación:R (es slash y tiene relaciones un tanto descriptivas entre dos hombres, así que prosigan con cautela)

Nota:Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowlings y Scholastics, no se esta generando ganancias económicas con este escrito (¡por favor!)

**CONTROL**

Durante toda su vida el había sido preparado para cumplir un propósito, y ese propósito era cumplir con todo lo que su apellido demandaba.

Y no era nada fácil ser un Malfoy.

A los tres años saludaba de mano con la cara perfectamente seria a los invitados a cenar en la Mansión Malfoy, ni cinco minutos después de que los invitados procedieran al comedor a Draco se le servia un helado de chocolate doble en sus habitaciones acompañado por su nana, como premio por su excelente actuación.

A la edad de seis años Draco podía permanecer perfectamente quieto durante una cena de ocho platos, siempre y cuando al termino de dicha cena se le sirviera el postre mas grande de la mesa, y cuidado y no lo fuera, ya en una trágica ocasión los elfos domésticos habían cometido el error de equivocar la ubicación del postre del pequeño Draco, los gritos y las pataletas duraron tres horas y los invitados se retiraron con prisa (y dolor de cabeza) ante lo agudo de los gritos del pequeño angelito.

Para la edad de diez años Draco era perfectamente capaz de atender a cualquier evento social que sus padres le requirieran y tenia perfectos modales, estaba educado por tutores en diferente temas tanto de políticas, arte e historia y tanto Lucius como Narcisa sabían que cada presentación de Draco en algún evento les saldría bastante caro, y ante esto no había vuelta de hoja, ya que con la edad Draco había cambiado sus escandalosas pataletas por métodos mas discretos de persuasión, el chantaje sentimental (o chantaje a secas) no estaban por debajo del joven.

El joven Malfoy también sabia perfectamente que se debía de esperar de el, la supremacía de los Sangre Pura lo tenia grabado y creía fervientemente que eran mejor que cualquier otro mago común, y los Sangre Sucia no eran otra cosa que magos de segunda sin capacidad suficiente como para ser llamados magos, de los muggles ni que hablar, eran peor que animales, viviendo en un mundo de engaños y tratando de lidiar con el DIA a DIA sin magia, poco menos que salvajes definitivamente.

Y así fue que llego por primera vez a Hogwarts, fuera de la protección de la Mansión Malfoy, realmente Draco no estaba seguro que esperar, había tratado con muy pocos niños de su edad durante su crecimiento, solamente Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle lo habían visitado en un par de ocasiones y Pansy Parkinson en una memorable visita cuando tenían nueve años que había terminado con el cabello de Pansy teñido en morado.

Pero que diferentes eran las cosas fuera de casa, decir que su mundo se volteo de cabeza era poco en realidad. Las cosas no habían empezado nada bien cuando al ofrecerle su amistad al famoso Harry Potter este lo rechazo, y por un Weasley además de todo.

Draco creció sabiéndose lo mejor de lo mejor, al saber que alguien tan importante como Harry Potter iba a estar en su año no había nada mas lógico que pensar que tenían que ser amigos, simplemente la gente importante debía estar junta, eso es algo que su padre siempre le había enseñado, y como su padre se lo había dicho en muchas diferentes ocasiones, los Weasley no eran nada, eran una vergüenza a lo que un mago debía de representar, ya que se sabia que el padre de esta familia le gustaba relacionarse con los asquerosos muggles, ¿Qué podías esperar de la familia de alguien así?

Y mas sin embargo su ofrecimiento había sido rechazado, algo que Draco había querido se le había sido negado, y francamente Draco no sabia que hacer con esa sensación de incredulidad, nunca nada se le había negado, nada ni nadie se había interceptado entre el y algo que el quisiera, nadie excepto Harry Potter, que con la cara mas tranquila del mundo le decía "No gracias, creo que puedo ver quienes son los adecuados por mi propia cuenta" y aparte tenia el descaro de dejarlo con la mano extendida.

Y así empezó una larga historia de Draco queriendo cosas que se le negaban gracias a Harry Potter.

Tener una escoba en primer año, ganar la copa de las casas (en cualquier año), ganar todos sus partidos de quidditch para Slytherin (¡también en cualquier año!), ganar la copa de quidditch para Slytherin (¿necesito repetirlo?), ser el primero de la clase (ya te quedo claro), ser temido y respetado por sus compañeros.

Todo de una u otra manera había sido impedido por Harry Potter o por alguno de sus amigos.

Y... ¿Qué obtienes de un niño consentido a morir cuando por 7 años consecutivos no recibe lo que quiere? Creo que lo podemos sintetizar en una palabra: Problemas.

Durante los primeros tres años para Draco era un juego hacer rabiar a Potter y su porra personal, de cualquier manera posible. Draco estaba dispuesto a admitir que los resultados no siempre habían sido los mas satisfactorios, y que por momentos el que había rabiado mas había sido el.

Después se volvió mas complicado, mas que nada por el hecho de que sucedió lo inevitable (crecer es por demás inevitable, madurar... bueno, digamos que no es imprescindible) y una danza de hormonas juveniles y algunos sueños bastante descriptivos, le dejo bastante claro a Draco la naturaleza de su obsesión con Harry Potter.

Oh si, iba mucho mas allá del hecho de quererse relacionar con lo mejor de lo mejor de la escuela, en realidad, el hecho era más cercano a relacionarse (íntimamente) con el chico que (al menos para Draco) era el más antojable de la escuela.

Pero esta realización por supuesto que no podía caer ligeramente en Draco y simplemente de la noche a la mañana aceptar su situación y proclamarle su amor (y disculpas) a Potter y proceder a besarlo con locura y vivir felices para siempre.

No fue precisamente así como sucedió, mas bien estamos hablando de poco mas de dos años de absoluta negación, rabia incontenida por momentos y una campaña de guerra total y frontal con Harry Potter y toda su comitiva como blancos principales por que, bueno, alguien tenia que pagar por la angustia desmedida que Draco sufría.

Todo parecía indicar que no había nada que a Draco pudiera convencer de la muy clara realidad que su subconsciente (por medio de candentes sueños) le quería dejar en claro, el era gay y (mas gracioso aun) quería serlo en compañía de Harry Potter (de preferencia que Potter también fuera gay y si no sedado y con un gran moño rojo estratégicamente colocado como su única embestidura también era aceptable).

Muy probablemente nada hubiese cambiado en los años subsecuentes de no haber sido por un abrupto giro del destino, que por lo regular siempre le da en el traste a todos nuestros planes, y Draco no era la excepción.

Para finales del quinto año sucedió lo impensable, y el gran Lucius Malfoy, portento de los negocios en el Mundo Mágico y miembro intachable de la sociedad mágica, fue atrapado en situación bastante embarazosa; formando parte de un grupo de mortifagos que se habían infiltrado en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia y con la aparente intención de dañar a Harry Potter en nombre (y en presencia, como muchos testigos afirmaron) del mismísimo Quien Tu Sabes.

Draco llego a la Mansión Malfoy a pasar el verano, esperando encontrar a su madre destrozada de dolor por el aprisionamiento de su amante esposo, o cuando menos profundamente enojada por el daño que el nombre de la familia había recibido ante esta situación.

Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era encontrarse a Narcisa Malfoy redecorando el salón comedor, y mucho menos que al verlo llegar botara las diferentes muestras de tapices que sostenía en las manos y corriera a abrazarlo y besarlo mientras exclamaba "¡Mi querido hijo, has regresado, como te he extrañado!"

Narcisa nunca había sido una madre muy expresiva, si bien era cierto que Draco por parte de ella es donde obtenía mayores regalos y ella relajaba los castigos impuestos por su padre cuando estos se daban por alguna infracción cometida por Draco según el juicio de Lucius Malfoy, ella nunca había sido por demás demostrativa, ahora resultaba obvio que esto tenia por motivo el control de su padre sobre las reacciones de Narcisa, control que no existía mas.

Ante la ausencia de Lucius aparentemente Narcisa parecía haberse reencontrado con su verdadera identidad, una identidad que incluía un amor inmenso por su hijo y la demostración del mismo a cada momento (así como unas ansias locas de remodelar, las serpientes y los objetos de Artes Obscuras definitivamente no iban con su gusto).

Ahora a Draco le quedaba claro el por que su madre no había permitido que lo enviaran a Drumstrang, como era el deseo de su padre. Draco había llegado a pensar que su madre lo había hecho para aparentar ser una madre preocupada, cuando en realidad lo era en verdad.

Y Narcisa no tardo en empezar a platicar horas con Draco, de mil y un cosas.

Claro que Narcisa creía en la alcurnia y las buenas costumbres, eso incluía la pureza de sangre, pero definitivamente nunca había estado de acuerdo con las alianzas de Lucius, y se lo dejo en claro a Draco.

"Dracky" (y si alguien en Hogwarts se enterara que su madre se refería a el en esa forma, Draco se vería obligado a aventarse de la Torre de Astrología)

"Toda esa situación con los Mortifagos y el Señor Tenebroso se me hace de sumo mal gusto, nosotros que somos provenientes de una familia tan noble como la de los Black, que puedes rastrearnos al menos en 14 generaciones, no debiéramos de inmiscuirnos en tales situaciones. Tu padre claro es diferente, los Malfoy siempre han sido una familia beligerante"

Draco daba gracias por su excelente educación, por que si no la sorpresa de los comentarios de su madre habrían hecho que su regazo se llenara del te caliente que en esos momentos sostenía en la mano.

"Pero madre, sabes perfectamente bien que mi padre espera que me una a el en su alianza con Quien Tu Sabes, ¡y si no lo hago me desheredaría!"

"Querido, aunque ese fuera el caso, y estamos hablando de que tu padre primero tendría que salir de Azkaban y cuerdo además, lo cual dudo mucho. El nunca tuvo mucha fortaleza de mente si me pregunta mi opinión"

Mas que acostumbrado a los saltos de tópico de su madre, un poco exasperado le dijo "Madre, al punto por favor"

"Oh si, el hecho es que yo soy mucho mas rica que tu padre, y si el te deshereda, aun así tendrías a tu disposición unas tres cuentas en Gringotts, dos cuentas en Suiza y un sinnúmero de inmuebles a lo largo de Inglaterra y Europa, ¿me pasas el azúcar cariño?"

Al pasarle el azúcar Narcisa le reprimió el hecho de que tuviera la boca abierta "Eso se ve muy poco atractivo cariño, volviendo al tema de el Amo Tenebroso, ¿has visto las túnicas y las mascaras que utilizan?, de pésimo gusto definitivamente, se nota a leguas que no tiene un hueso de sofisticación en su maligno cuerpo. No me gustaría verte usando esas garras Dracky"

Draco no pudo menos que admitirle a su madre que tenia razón.

Al inicio de su sexto año, por primera vez Narcisa lo acompaño al anden 9 ¾ para ver salir a su adorado retoño. Durante todo el trayecto desde la mansión, Draco le suplico a su madre una y mil veces que no le dijera Dracky, Narcisa (haciendo un ligero puchero) accedió.

Esperando con su madre la señal de abordar, justo a un lado de el paso Potter con toda su pelirroja comitiva, como era de esperarse. Y para no fallar el intercambio de miradas cargadas de deseos de muerte y odio (al menos autenticas por parte de Potter) no faltaron.

Una vez que la aglomeración Potter se alejo ligeramente Draco se volvió para hacerle un comentario sarcástico a su madre sobre el incidente, pero su madre lo veía con una mirada curiosa.

"¿Qué pasa madre? No debes preocuparte, no permitiría que Potter te molestara"

La mirada curiosa de su madre se convirtió en una de comprensión y hasta le pareció detectar un poco de simpatía en ella.

"Oh Dracky, no te preocupes. El a la larga se dará cuenta de la realidad, nadie se le resiste a un Black"

"¡Madre!" A punto de una apoplejía por el indiscriminado uso del sobrenombre que ella había prometido no utilizar, Draco volteo a todos lados asegurándose que nadie hubiera escuchado aquella atrocidad, justo cuando el silbato sonaba llamando a todos a abordar.

A Draco no le quedo muy claro como fue que tan rápido después del beso y abrazo de despedida de su madre terminara sentado en el compartimiento de prefectos, pero fue ahí donde se dio cuenta del significado de la última frase de su madre y ahí sintió como que efectivamente le estaba dando una apoplejía.

Si, definitivamente sexto año fue donde el mundo dio un giro para Draco, y se recoloco después del extraordinario verano pasado con su madre, y ante la ausencia de Lucius y sus constantes presiones sobre Draco, y la aparente aceptación de su madre a sus curiosos gustos de candidatos a pareja, este sintió que en realidad ahora si tenia toda la vida por delante, con la libertad para hacer sus propias elecciones.

Sexto año transcurrió muy tranquilo para Draco, dedicándose a trabajar fuerte en sus estudios y en dejar un lado las hostilidades con Potter, simplemente ya no le veía el caso.

Después de algunas semanas de recibir miradas cargadas de dudas y sospechas por parte de Potter y CIA., al parecer ellos cayeron en la cuenta de que a Draco simplemente ya no le interesaba seguir con tontas rivalidades y terminaron ignorándolo.

Todos excepto Potter, las miradas por su parte continuaron, pero ya no estaban cargadas de odio, duda o sospecha, simplemente eran curiosas e... intensas era la mejor palabra que se le podía ocurrir a Draco.

El fin de año llego con otra espectacular situación de la que Potter una vez mas salio ileso y en la que una vez mas el Señor Tenebroso quedo por demás mal. A Draco no le quedaba ni la mas remota duda quien iba a terminar perdiendo la épica pelea al final, el historial de peleas perdidas por Quien Tu Sabes se acercaban peligrosamente a la de los Chudley Cannons.

Durante el verano Narcisa decidió que lo que la familia necesitaba (excepto Lucius, que la ultima noticia que tenían de el es que se la pasaba cantando canciones de cuna hecho bolita en la esquina de su celda) era un viaje de distracción, y que lugar te puede dar mas distracción que Paris.

Y a ningún miembro de la familia le dio más distracción que a Draco, que en un pequeño café conoció a Pierre, un guapísimo joven con una alborotada melena negra (ni Draco se podía engañar de el porque le había atraído tanto el muchacho).

Así que, mientras Narcisa se dedicaba a vaciar las mejores tiendas de la zona mágica de Paris, Draco se dedicaba a obtener la información necesaria para darle más veracidad a sus fogosos sueños de Potter, ayudado por supuesto por Pierre.

Fue una excelente aventura de verano, que dejo a Draco sumamente satisfecho (en mas de un par de cosas) y a Narcisa feliz con todo lo que había conseguido para la todavía continua remodelación de la Mansión Malfoy

Empezó séptimo año en Hogwarts, con un Draco mucho más seguro de si mismo y un Harry Potter que, a pesar de ser claro que el peso de las responsabilidades sobre sus hombros empezaba a ser demasiado, le seguía echando miradas de fuego a Draco.

No por eso se puede decir que la frustración que sentía Draco por no tener a Potter donde realmente lo quería había disminuido, simplemente estaba controlada, y este control se veía en una situación precaria cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Potter, simplemente no podía dejar ver lo mucho que lo afectaban.

Mientras tanto Draco seguía trabajando en sus clases y en tratar de al menos mantener su segundo lugar general de la clase (el primero estaba por siempre ocupado por Granger) y auguraba un séptimo año bastante agitado con la preparación de los exámenes finales, pero se volvió mucho mas agitado cuando una tarde, a las pocas semanas de empezar clases, recibió una carta por medio de un cuervo negro (que ya era bastante ominoso).

La carta no era otra cosa que una "cordial incitación" a unirse a los mortifagos, aparentemente Quien Tu Sabes había tenido en tan alta estima a Lucius que no podía esperar a unir a Draco a su pequeño grupo de sicóticos. La realidad, como la entendía Draco, es que las opciones se le acababan a Su Malignidad y necesitaba a alguien en el interior de Hogwarts.

Esa persona definitivamente NO iba a ser Draco.

Después de analizar sus diferentes opciones durante al menos 5 minutos (¿Qué opciones?) termino visitando a Dumbledore, donde le mostró la carta y procedió a dejar muy en claro su deseo imperante de definitivamente NO ser un mortifago.

El lado de la luz no lo decepciono, Dumbledore le ofreció protección, tanto para el como para Narcisa y una causa para la cual luchar. Le ofreció lo que su padre jamás le pudo otorgar: confianza en sus habilidades y un espacio en el cual desarrollarlas.

Se volvió asistente de su Jefe de Casa el Profesor Snape, a su vez enterándose de la larga carrera de este como espía, y juntos empezaron a desarrollar pociones que le dieran a la Orden las ventajas necesarias para avanzar en la guerra.

Por supuesto que Potter y compañía se enteraron de la situación y la subsiguiente duda y recelos no se dejo esperar, al menos por parte de la comitiva de Potter, Potter parecía aliviado de tener una persona menos contra quien pelear y una persona mas de su lado.

Eso no ayudo en nada en la intensidad de las miradas que ahora le mandaba Potter con aun mas frecuencia, los baños fríos de Draco se triplicaron.

Pero no había tiempo para otras cosas, prácticamente todo el séptimo año paso en una loca carrera de clases, proyectos secretos de pociones y recelos por parte de dos terceras partes del trío maravilla; por parte de Draco a penas si tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su habilidad de mantenerse despierto cada DIA por al menos 20 horas para poder cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades, mientras que Potter seguía ocupando un lugar inamovible en su inconsciente, como no dejándole olvidar que era algo que quería y seguía sin obtener.

Para no perder la tradición el Señor Oscuro ataco a finales de año, una semana antes de la graduación, y siguiendo con la tradición Potter salio avante, con el plus de que en esta ocasión si acabo con la excusa de mago que se hacia llamar así mismo Voldemort (con calma podía decir su nombre, Draco lo había visto quedar en un montón de cenizas y huesos en medio del Gran salón de Hogwarts).

Y seis meses después, una vez mas, Draco se encontraba en el Gran salón. Un cambio favorable a la última vez es que ahora no se encontraba bañado en sangre y con cada hueso de su cuerpo vibrando de dolor, sino en sus mejores galas después de recibir la Orden de Merlín en segundo grado por su apoyo a las fuerzas de la luz en la derrota de las fuerzas de Voldemort.

Por supuesto que Potter había recibido, bueno, simplemente cada uno de los premios que el Ministerio de Magia podía otorgar, Draco estaba seguro que entre estos estaba un premio de cocina que entregaban en "Corazón de Bruja", pero seguramente se lo merecía por que Voldemort había muerto achicharrado (bueno una de las 15 muertes que Potter le aplico).

Entre la multitud podía observar como Potter era felicitado por cada persona con la que se topaba, de seguro el hombro lo traería ya dislocado por tanta palmada en la espalda que estaba recibiendo... y se dirigía hacia Draco.

De un golpe Draco se acabo el firewhisky que tenia en la mano y dándose la vuelta rápidamente decidió emprender la graciosa huida, disfrazándola con la búsqueda de un elfo que le pudiera rellenar su copa.

No era de extrañarse que una vez mas, un plan de Draco concerniendo a Harry Potter, fallara. Justo al dar la vuelta Draco se topo con el elfo que había sido parte de la cuadrilla de la Mansión Malfoy (¿Toby?), por el que su padre había hecho una tremenda pataleta y entre gritos se entendía que algo había tenido que ver Potter con la perdida de dicho elfo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el elfo le cambio su vaso por otro lleno y antes de que Draco pudiera darle una patada para desahogar su frustración, el elfo le guiño y desapareció con un crack justo cuando sentía la presencia de Potter a sus espaldas.

No había mas nada que hacer, pasándose de un trago el liquido recién recibido (para darle valor, o al menos una buena cruda en la mañana, ya que Draco sostenía muy mal su alcohol) volteo lentamente y preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabia que presenciaría.

Sip, todas sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico en todo su esplendor: cabello rebelde, piel ligeramente apiñonada y magníficos ojos verdes detrás de horrorosas gafas redondas, justo en frente de el en toda su estupenda gloria. Casi todas sus sospechas, la mirada de Harry en vez de esa rara intensidad como esperaba Draco, era más bien de curiosidad, respeto y algo que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

"Malfoy, quisiera hablar contigo un momento a solas, si me lo permites"

Una platica a solas con el hombre mas buscado del momento, cualquier persona mataría por estar en su posición en este momento, pero Draco no era cualquier persona.

"Lo siento Potter, de hecho estaba por retirarme, disfruta tu celebración" imposible obviar el dejo de resentimiento que cargaba esa frase, tantos años de añorar que Potter se acercara a el y mas sin embargo no lo iba a aceptar si no era en sus condiciones y a su manera, definitivamente no.

Dándose la vuelta una vez mas (¡y maldición si la bebida no estaba empezando a tomar efecto!) Draco pretendía alejarse de Potter lo mas rápido posible, pero se vio interrumpido por una mano en su brazo, una mano que sintió que lo quemaba a pesar de haber al menos dos capas de tela entre esta y su piel.

Acto seguido sintió una leve ráfaga de aire cerca de su oreja, casi como si lo estuvieran oliendo, pero rápidamente escucho que era Potter tratando de decirle algo. Tratando era la palabra clave ya que con la doble sensación de Harry (como podía llamarlo de otra forma que no fuera Harry en estos momentos) tocándolo y prácticamente hablándole al oído a Draco se le estaba haciendo difícil sencillamente no desplomarse contra el fuerte cuerpo que sabia que lo esperaba atrás de el si se daba la oportunidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que seguramente se iba a arrepentir (sin contar el ser hechizado hasta el año que entra), Potter se había ido, y entre la confusión de de repente volver a escuchar la cacofonía de sonidos que le rodeaban y volver a darse cuenta de su entorno, algunos extractos de lo que Potter le había dicho abrieron camino en su mente "salón de pociones... 10 minutos... en privado" o algo por el estilo.

Mas por necesidad que por el hecho de seguir las instrucciones de Potter, Draco se abrió camino entre la multitud y salio por las puertas del Gran salón, inmediatamente se sintió refrescado y con la mente mas clara, al sentir el aire fresco que entraba por las puertas abiertas del colegio.

Las puertas del colegio por las que podía salir sin problemas, sin tener que enfrentar a Potter y sus posibles reclamos y exigencias de explicaciones a tantos años de enemistad entre ellos, las puertas que le ofrecían una salida al enfrentamiento directo contra lo que aun seguía queriendo para si sabiendo perfectamente que no tiene ni la mas remota posibilidad de obtenerlo.

Definitivamente había bebido demasiado, ya que casi sin darse cuenta, ya había tomado el camino que lo dirigiría al salón de pociones...y a Potter.

15 minutos después Draco se lamentaba por milésima vez no haberse largado por las puertas del colegio, estaba claro que Potter no se iba a aparecer, que simplemente había tomado una última oportunidad de dejarle en claro a Draco quien tenía las cartas en la mano, y quien siempre terminaba ganando.

A un paso alimentado por 15 minutos de espera y frustración (poco menos que corriendo) Draco se dirigió a la puerta del salón y la abrió de golpe, decidido a salir a toda velocidad de este lugar y terminar de aumentar el grado ya bastante alto de alcohol en su sangre, solo para toparse de frente con un acelerado a su vez y algo acalorado Harry Potter, la colisión fue inevitable.

"Uff"... "¡Malfoy!", el momentum de Draco, que definitivamente llevaba el paso mas determinante al toparse en la puerta, los llevo a prácticamente estrellarse en la pared del pasillo afuera del salón, dejando a Harry efectivamente atrapado entre dicha pared y Draco Malfoy.

Y simplemente fue demasiado para Draco, con brazos llenos de Harry Potter, que parecía ligeramente entre apenado y confundido, con la cara sonrojada y respirando aceleradamente, ya sea por haber corrido hasta el salón o por la sorpresa de la caída no era claro, fue demasiado el tener lo que siempre había querido, en ese momento nada hubiese podido detener a Draco, simplemente agacho la cabeza y lo beso.

Y como sabia perfectamente que en cuanto Harry reaccionara Draco iba a saber de primera mano lo que Voldemort había sentido al estar del otro lado de la varita de Harry Potter, decidió aprovechar al máximo la única oportunidad de probar lo que siempre había tenido prohibido.

Era mas de lo que jamás había soñado, el olor de Harry, la textura de sus labios, simplemente la energía que le rodeaba era suficiente para que Draco se sintiera completamente intoxicado, y fue precisamente esta sensación de intoxicación que no le permitió darse cuenta de que Harry estaba devolviendo el beso, que estaba circulando su cuello con los brazos y que estaba haciendo unos sonidos deliciosos con la garganta.

Probablemente así hubieran seguido si el oxigeno no hubiese exigido su presencia en ambos, Draco intento poner distancia de por medio lo mas rápido posible y su mente ya estaba creando un sinfín de excusas que darle a Potter para explicar sus acciones (¡con la perdida del equilibrio caí en tus labios, lo juro!), pero su huida se vio impedida por un par de fuertes brazos que le rodeaban el cuello (¿cuando sucedió eso?).

Con ojos entrecerrados y nublados de lo que no podía ser más que pasión, Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo "Mm., lo sabia"

"¿Lo sabías? ¿A que te refieres? Draco, sin embargo, había hecho la pregunta casi sin pensar, no podía apartar la mirada de los labios de Harry, labios que acababa de besar y probar, aun tenia el sabor reciente en los labios, y como para comprobarlos se paso la punta de la lengua sobre sus labios para recabar un poco mas de ese increíble sabor de Harry Potter.

La manera en que Harry siguió el trayecto de su lengua, como una persona hambrienta por días que se le presenta de repente un festín espectacular, hizo que de lo más profundo de la garganta de Draco surgiera un sonido que prácticamente era un gemido ahogado.

"Sabía que besarías delicioso"

¿Quién era Draco para desmentir al Hombre que Vivió para Salvarlos a Todos?, aunque en realidad el que besaba delicioso era Harry.

Con una fuerza inherente en el, pero a la vez una leve inseguridad, como si esperara que Draco lo empujara en cualquier momento, y Draco claro que lo empujaba, pero contra la pared con la necesidad de sentir cada vibración de ese cuerpo perfecto, de sentir cada tremor que recorría a Harry y lo estaba haciendo perder la noción del tiempo.

Cuando el maldito oxigeno exigió una vez mas el estar presente en sus organismos, Draco no perdió el tiempo en recorrer sus labios por el cuello de Harry, mordisqueando ligeramente la parte alta de su cuello, ya que el cuello de la túnica de Harry no lo dejaba avanzar mas hacia abajo, situación que había que solucionar lo antes posible.

Harry parecía tener la misma idea, ya que al mismo tiempo que las manos de Draco se dirigieron a los botones del cuello de Harry, este empezó a desabrochar frenéticamente, sin agachar la cabeza, siguiendo ofreciendo su cuello para la exploración sin obstáculos por parte de la boca Draco.

Era demasiado, ver a Harry de esa manera, prácticamente ofreciéndose a Draco para que el le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Mientras besaba sin parar el exquisito cuello, una letanía de "Harry, Harry, Harry" se dejaba escapar por los labios de Draco, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y estaba bastante seguro que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol previamente ingerido.

Las cosas se estaban calentando a una velocidad vertiginosa, la fricción a la que estaban sometiendo sus cuerpos era anomalística, buscando las satisfacción que sabían que estaba al alcance se sus dedos, los sonidos que hacia Harry solo estaban empeorando las cosas (o mejorándolas según el punto de vista).

La ropa había sido parcialmente removida, para que ambos pudieran tener acceso lo mas posible a la piel del otro, y Draco casi se vuelve bizco cuando Harry lo tomo en sus manos, firme y sin dudas, empezando a frotar.

El grito ahogado que Draco dejo salir de su garganta lo hubiera hecho morirse de la vergüenza, si no hubiera sido por que en ese mismo momento Harry dijo "Draco" de una manera que era poco menos que un gemido de éxtasis, así que estaban a mano.

Casi loco por las sensaciones que Harry estaba causando en el, Draco lucho con el cinturón, el botón y el cierre de los pantalones de Potter (¿a quien se le ocurre usar tanta ropa de bajo de su túnica?) y tras lo que pareció una batalla de proporciones épicas contra los bóxer de Harry, alcanzo su meta y lo apretó en su mano, y en reflejo Harry lo apretó de una manera que casi le saca el alma por lo poros.

En poco tiempo los dos terminaron en un enredo de ropa, brazo y piernas en el suelo, completamente saciados y exhaustos.

Hechos un deliciosos enredo en el piso Draco no podía dejar de besar a Harry en cualquier rincón de piel que tuviera a la mano: labios, mejillas, frente (donde la maldita cicatriz solía estar) ojos, sien, cuello.

"Draco me vas a acabar" le dijo Harry con un tono de voz que implicaba que no le molestaba en absoluto que esa fuera la situación.

"Harry, cuando finalmente obtengo lo que quiero, no lo suelto jamás"

Si, al fin Draco había obtenido lo que quería, toda su carrera en Hogwarts le había costado mucho trabajo controlarse ante su necesidad de tener a Harry Potter y ahora llegaba el momento de cobrar el premio por su excelente control.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa brillante y llena de promesa.

Su premio era Harry Potter.


End file.
